


Just Not Quite Right

by demoka



Category: She's The Man
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's lyrics are all that Olivia loves about him. Viola's in denial. Somewhat angsty with a side of selfish sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> A random fic started with inspiration from watching the movie again, but ended with a disappointing and unintendedly quick. Oh well. Another time perhaps I can write a better one. (Again, this was written quite a while ago.)

'Sebastian! What are you doing now? Want to come over?' chirped Olivia into the phone.

On the other side, Sebastian cringed, 'Oh sorry, Olivia. I have a gig in half an hour. Want to come?'

'Oh, okay! Where is it?' came the slightly hurt reply.

He had forgotten to tell her again. Viola could tell by the stricken expression on her brother's face, 'You suck as a boyfriend. Seriously!'

'Shut up, Vi. I feel bad enough as it is,' snapped Sebastian, covering the mouth piece.

Viola softened, but still knew that it was affecting Olivia just as badly, watching the girl reduce in radiance over time, during class of course. Well, sometimes they hung out together whenever Viola wasn't with Duke. Which too, was happening more and more. She had regretted deceiving Duke and all her new friends at Illyria, but that was how it all happened. Duke had forgiven her, but sometimes and more so lately, she felt that he still expected her to reveal something else to him. It was driving her crazy. His instincts were right though.

'At that place I took you to on our last date. The manager guy gave us free drinks?' Sebastian replied.

Olivia made a face at the memory, 'I didn't like that place. The bouncers asked me my cup size.'

'Oh come on, Liv. They were joking. Besides, you'll be inside and they'll be outside,' began Sebastian.

Olivia cut him off, 'Oh wait. Nevermind. I can't come. I have to help my mom with her new debutante project, for my little sister. Maybe next time, okay?'

Mentally, Sebastian sighed in relief, but tried to pretend to be disappointed & understanding at the same time, 'Oh. Yeah. Okay. Alright. When I find out the date and place for my next gig, I'll tell you. Okay?'

'Yeah. That's fine. Talk to you later Sebastian,' agreed Olivia, hanging up almost immediately.

Sebastian caught Viola's disapproving stare, 'What? YOU go hang out with her, if you think she's so upset about it! Geez!'

With that, he grabbed his things and stormed out of their shared room. Viola shook her head, but did pick up the phone and dialled the number of the Lennox household.

'Hey, Liv. Are you free now? Want to go watch a movie?' Viola asked.

She heard a muffled sound on the other side and then heard a quiet reply, 'Um... I don't really feel up to a movie. Do you want to hang out here instead?'

'Yeah, okay! I'll bring icecream! See you soon!' said Viola quickly, not wanting to hear the dejected tone in her friend's voice any longer.

She couldn't bear hearing or seeing Olivia unhappy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'Unh… Oh yes, Viola, yes, yes! Do that again!' Olivia's whisper became shriller as Viola brought her to the edge of orgasm with her fingers pumping in and out; all the while she was sucking on Olivia's right breast.

Viola felt Olivia's violent trembling accented with gasps of pleasure. She kissed Olivia gently as she suddenly rubbed her clit with her thumb, causing Olivia to shove her fist into her mouth to muffle her cry of release.

Viola let herself be pushed back onto Olivia's bed, kissed passionately by Olivia and she held on to the sobbing form covering her body. She flicked her head to check again that Olivia's door was locked, just in case any of Olivia's moans had escaped. Finally came that last stage of their twisted relationship, Viola softly began to sing Olivia's favourite song, ironically the one that drew her to Sebastian.

The only one to know about this was Kia, even Paul didn't know. As soon as she found out, she asked Viola one thing, 'Do you love her?'

'Yeah,' was Viola's sad reply.

Gradually Kia became upset and angry with Olivia for not breaking up with Sebastian. 'If she is so intent on using you, she should date you!' was one exclamation.

Viola simply brushed it off, as she did with Duke. Kia had told her off too, for messing around with Olivia while she was still with Duke, in name if not in spirit. Kia was very adamant about clarity. She had been pretty excited during Viola's masquerade as Sebastian, but as she saw less and less of her friend, she felt angry at the plan. Yvonne felt it too, but was more worried about being supportive of Viola than being angry about it.

Now at this moment, Viola felt a pang of doubt at herself. She thought of Kia and then nodded, inadvertently brushing her face into Olivia's sweet smelling hair, currently damp with sweat. There was something just not quite right about the whole ordeal. Not today, but one day Viola would break it off with Duke and confront Olivia about doing the same with her brother. But right now at this very moment, she was just going to savour Olivia's presence.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
